


The Uneasy Surprise

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, i paired the blue fairy with moe, i'm an evil genius and proud of it too, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy fluff. Eventually. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilieBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/gifts).



Rumplestiltskin stared at the trash bin in horror. Inside of the basket was a single pregnancy test… it read positive. But, his traitorous mind taunted him, that’s not possible. You can’t have kids. And his mind was right; he’d had a vasectomy when he was less than a year old. His no good father had seen to the fact he wouldn’t reproduce. He knew that.

Belle also knew that. So why was she checking? Moreover, why was the bloody test positive? Rumplestiltskin flinched at it, his entire body rigid with the fact that, most likely, Belle had cheated on him.

Rumplestiltskin walked away from the basket as he heard the doorbell ring. It was most likely Jaymi; Belle’s little brother they babysat in the afternoon. “Hey Jay.” he greeted in a monotone. Jaymi beamed up at him, his messy blonde hair all in his face.

“What’s up Uncle Rum?” Jay said, in a chipper tone. “I have this bag for Belle.” he gestured to his Walmart sack. “I can give it to her.” Rumple reached for the bag. But Jaymi grabbed the bag back, shaking his head. “Sorry, Uncle. Belle said straight to her.”

Rumplestiltskin visibly flinched, but nodded anyway. He moved out of Jaymi’s way, and the teenager passed into Belle and Rumple’s shared room. Therein lay Belle, sprawled out trying to sleep. Rumplestiltskin went into the living room, sulking a little that he would be left out of this.

Jaymi closed the door behind him, and handed the baggie to Belle. “Here you go, sis. Exactly one pregnancy test.” he smiled, speaking softly. “though if Dad sees the receipt, he’ll kill me and ask later.” he added anxiously.

Belle rolled her eyes and nodded. “And did Rumple see the bag?” she asked nervously. Jaymi nodded, and she widened her eyes. “What? Where is he?”

“I wouldn’t let him see what was in it, so he’s probably in his office sulking.” Jay said cheekily.

“Fuck,” Belle whispered. “He’s going to kill us both, Jay.” she giggled a bit hysterically as she got out of bed. 

“On that note, then, I’ll leave you.” Jay said hurriedly. “See you tomorrow Sis. Hope everything goes well with loverman.” he smirked a bit before leaving.

Belle rolled her eyes, and she went to take the second pregnancy test.

A few minutes later, she tested it…

She was positively fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

When Belle finally emerged from the bathroom, her eyes puffy and red, Rumpelstiltskin was on the bed, reclining as he read a book.

“Hey,” she greeted quietly, trying to hide her face.

“Hey yourself.” Rumpelstiltskin said coolly. “Are you alright?” he hated himself for caring; Belle was probably pregnant by a by-blow and he still cared.

“I’m fine,” Belle lifted her face to give him a small smile. She sat down on her side of the bed, and eased her way over to him, kissing his shoulder in a greeting.

Rumplestiltskin gave her a tight smile in return. “You sure? I can… I can make you some spiced chocolate, if you like?” he offered awkwardly.

Belle bit her lip, and debated internally for a few moments before giving a small nod. “Thank you, Rum,” she reached up to kiss him, but he avoided her lips.

“You’re welcome, Belle.” he murmured, easing himself out from under her and going to make the spiced drink.

Belle hurt. All over, but what hurt most was currently her heart. Rumplestiltskin must know something was up… He never turned away from her kisses, never. Not since that disastrous day in the Dark Castle.

She sighed openly, flipping through the pages of a book. She couldn’t even remember what the book was about; and maybe that should have told her something. As it was, Belle had no intentions of coming clean with Rumplestiltskin at the present…. If he thought she was pregnant, he’d hate her.

Still, when her husband returned with the spiced chocolate, Belle bit her lip as she took it. “Thank you,” she said again, looking down at the glass. It was filled to the brim with marshmallows, as she liked it. She felt the strongest urge to cry at his sweetness.

“You’re quite welcome.” he gave her a quick flash of a smile before settling back in the bed. Belle sighed, and leaned her head against his shoulder. She did notice his stiffening under her.

“You okay?” Belle asked softly, a whisper close to his ear.

He nodded. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, hesitantly.

“I dunno,” Belle lilted hesitantly right back at him. “You just-- seem off.” she struggled to explain it.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, and more than anything, he wished he was confident enough to confide in her. Still, he was but a moth to her flame, and she was bound to guess that he’d found out eventually. He might as well tell her now, shouldn’t he?

“I took out the trash today,” he said quietly.

Belle stiffened on his side, and she pulled away. “Uh… Yeah?” Belle asked, her voice high with nerves.

“Yes. I tied it up too.” Rumple told her, leaving no room for the hope that she’d had that he hadn’t seen the test.

“Rumple,” Belle began nervously.

“No,” Rumpel said, looking down at his hands. “Would you just-- tell me what I did wrong?” he begged.

“What you did wr-- what?” Belle asked in confusion. “Rumple, there’s nothing wrong with me being..” she started.

“Except for the fact that I can’t have kids!” Rumplestiltskin yelped out at last.

“Rumple…” Belle whispered. “You thought… Oh, gods, no!” she shouted back at him.

“What am I supposed to think?!” Rumple demanded to know. “Magic can’t fix this! Magic caused this!” It was true; his infertility was because of his abuse of magic.

“You’re supposed to trust me.” Belle said defiantly, lifting her head up high as she got out of the bed and grabbed her things. “I don’t know what you thought about me, Rumplestiltskin, but I would never cheat on you!” she said, her voice shaking as she backed out of the room.

“Belle..” Rumplestiltskin begged, as he tried to stand without his cane. It was a testament to see how mad she was when she didn’t drop everything to help him.

“No, Rumple. I don’t want to hear it.” she said quietly. “Just… Stay here. I’ll be back… I hope.” she sighed again.

“Please, Belle.” Rumplestiltskin pleaded with her. “I didn’t- I didn’t think it was likely. But I didn’t know what else to think!” he defended himself.

“You couldn’t believe that I loved you; again.” Belle corrected him shakily as she turned around. “I’m going to be in the guest room.” she told him. “If Dad heard we were fighting, he’d bring divorce papers.” she laughed without humour before leaving.

Rumplestiltskin was left to wonder if they weren’t that far from the papers anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was a quiet affair. Rumplestiltskin made breakfast, but Belle didn’t come down. Rumpel hated himself, but he knew he had done it himself; had caused her to hate him.

Rumplestiltskin was surprised, however, when he returned to the room - theirs, but if she wanted it, it was all hers, he’d give her anything - and saw that Belle was there, sitting in her reading chair. “Belle.” he said dumbly, in shock of seeing her so soon after such an awful fight. Grateful, yes, but shocked nonetheless.

“Even magic has its flukes,” Belle began shakily, looking down at her still-flat stomach. “And I have never been with anyone but you, Rumplestiltskin, I swear it.” she said.

“I knew that,” Rumplestiltskin admitted, looking down as well, but at his feet. “I couldn’t believe it, but my mind said it was logical.” he explained.

“You shouldn’t ever listen to your mind, then. Maybe just your heart.” Belle suggested, looking up at him hesitantly. “What does it say?” she asked.

“That we’re having a baby. And I’m an arse.” Rumplestiltskin told her, frankly. It won him a watery laugh, and her arms reaching for him. He went instantly, settling in beside her. The chair he’d gotten her was big enough for two; when you were small as they were.

“You’re right, on both counts,” Belle whispered. “This baby is yours, as much as mine, and we both are sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.” she said, looking down at their joined hands.

He squeezed her hand lightly. “I was being distant. It wasn’t like I was open to hearing it, dear.” he admitted. 

“Still… If- If I had told you I suspected, you could have gotten the test. I wouldn’t have had to bribe Jaymi with $20 bucks.” she laughed a little. “I owe you, by the way.” she winked.

“I just-- Would you let me see the baby sometimes?” he asked hesitantly, loosening his hold on her.

She tightened it right back. “What do you mean? You’ll be here everyday.” she said nervously. “Won’t you?”

“I thought….” Rumple didn’t finish his sentence at her pointed glare.

“You shouldn’t think.” Belle told him firmly, kissing his nose. “I’m so in love with you, Rumpel. I couldn’t even think of leaving you.” she vowed.

“I love you too.” Rumplestiltskin told her back automatically, in wonder. “I guess I had thought I screwed up; too big to fix this time.” he explained.

“I’m already thinking of how you can make it up to me,” Belle said with her wolfish grin. “Don’t worry.”

“Well then, what first my lady?” Rumple asked her with a small smile.

“First, tell me a story while you rub my feet.” Belle requested, giggling.

“Of course.” Rumplestiltskin smiled back, and eased her foot across his lap to rub. 

“Once upon a time..” Belle began for him.  
“A beautiful lady met an ugly monster.” Rumplestiltskin responded, and Belle’s eyes narrowed, but she let him continue. “She was so beautiful; truly radiant, but that wasn’t what caught the monster’s eye first.” he told her.

“What was?” Belle asked, humming from pleasure as his spinner’s fingers made quick work of his task.

“The fact that she’d just tried to throw a snowball at him,” Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk. He wondered if she remembered that, and the look on her face said she did.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Belle told him in a haughty tone.

“You missed by a mile, darling.” Rumplestiltskin said, laughing. “Your aim needs a bit of work.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin slipped out of the bed the next day before Belle awoke, kissing her forehead before he got up. “Love you,” he felt Belle whisper as she snuggled closer into the bed. He smiled, and then he went to go and do his self-appointed job. He was going to spoil his family, because they deserved it… He’d been such an ass. Not only that, but she felt like she couldn’t tell him… But no more of that. She forgave him, and they were going to be happy again. He’d make sure of it.

So he went out to shop, every store opening once he flashed them his cards. He bought bag after bag, until he was quite sure that both baby and his wife would be well cared for. Carefully, Rumple limped home, Dove having gone ahead to bring all the gifts in with Jaymi’s help.

Rumplestiltskin hummed, paying Jaymi the obligatory ten bucks that it’d cost him to help. He even threw in an extra five, for helping Belle when she felt like she couldn’t go to him. “Thanks, Jay.” he murmured, looking at the boy. Jaymi smiled. “No problem, Uncle Rum.” he said cheerfully, and then he left with Dove to get to school.

When he heard footsteps on the stairs, he smiled to himself. “I’m in the living room,” he called before Belle could even ask.

He could feel her smiling behind him a few moments later, and so he turned, kissing her in greeting. “Good morning beautiful,” he smiled, and then awkwardly bent to kiss her stomach. “Good morning, peanut.” he added.

“Our baby is not a peanut. I’m allergic to peanuts, Rumple.” she retorted, laughing. “And I’m pretty sure this baby won’t kill me.”  
“I’ll ask you that again when the babe is older.” he winked, making her laugh again. He noticed then that she held something in her hands, and he reached for it.

She evaded his hands, laughing. “I was going to give you this present before,” she told him. “But now that you know…” she giggled a little.

“I would still love it.” he told her, kissing her mouth gently. “And I have presents for you.” he added.

Belle looked helplessly around him to see the tree. “You’re going to spoil me,” Belle said, grinning even against her will. He kissed her mouth again. “Does it help that half of it’s for the baby?” he asked helpfully.

“No! Baby, he’s not even born yet! Or she.” she laughed.

“Either way. She or he will be well cared for.” Rumple said, lifting his head in defiance. Belle rolled her eyes. 

“I love you.” they told each other, and Belle laughed.

THE END.


End file.
